


Closer, closer

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Short, look this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Data and Geordi are stuck on a cold planet, and Geordi is freezing(No refrences to any seasons so you can choose when this happens)





	Closer, closer

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I'd maybe place this in maybe late 1st season or early 3rd season
> 
> I'm a lesbian and I love hugging, don't judge me! This is my first fic on TNG, I hope it's okay!

Data’s average body temperature was 32.342 degrees celcius, or 90.216 degrees fahrenheit, or 305.492 degrees kelvin. It was the ideal temperature for him, not too cold for the human touch, yet not so hot it would burn too much energy to keep up, especially in the warm Enterprise.

Looking at Geordi Data couldn’t tell his exact body temperature at the moment, but he imagined it was a little below average, since Geordi was shivering.

They had been on what was supposed to be a quick away mission, just the two if them, to look at a strange energy source on the planet. On surface they had been greeted with cold wind and hard stones, some of the smaller ones emitting a blue tinted light. 

Then their communications had cut off. The sky was covered in heavy clouds so they couldn’t see the Enterprise, didn’t know why they were stuck. Data had multiple theories, but Geordi hadn’t asked for them, so Data kept them to himself. Most of them, Data thought, would have evoked negative emotions anyway.

But now, Geordi was shivering. Unlike Data, who could easily function in subzero temperatures, Geordi’s human body wasn’t suited for the cold, not while wearing is every-day uniform. Data considered his options.

They were already standing behind a large stone, trying to shield from the wind. Data could try to move more stones around them for a better cover, but that would take time. He could offer his clothes to Geordi, but he doubted Geordi would accept them, even though Data couldn’t get cold. Or Data could raise his own temperature and hold Geordi close in order to share the heat.

Data felt a weird spark going through his back at the thought, one that he was quite familiar with. He should have Geordi look at that, in case he was malfunctioning. More sparks. 

“What’re you t-thinking about?”

Geordi was smiling at Data, tricorder back in his belt, hands wrapped around himself.

“Can I hug you?”

Geordi looked a little taken aback at that, but nodded anyways, inviting Data to walk closer and wrap his arms around Geordi.

>>Accessing: body heat. Body heat increasing.<<

“What’s wit- ohh.” Data could feel Geordi remove his visor and press closer, Data’s plan seemingly working. He felt Geordi smile against his chest, and the sparks were back, climbing up and down Data’s network of artificial nerves. He hoped he wasn’t going to break down now, not when Geordi clearly seemed to need him and accept his help.

“You looked like you were cold.” 

“M-hmm. Can we sit down?”

“Yes.”

Data maneuvered them both down, pulling Geordi in his lap. He knew he was doing this to warm up Geordi, so why was his fight-or-flight responses sending his brain information? They were in no imminent danger, as long as Geordi stayed warm. He’d have to look into it.

“You think they’re all okay?”

Geordi’s voice was a little muffled against his uniform, but Data had no trouble distinguishing the words.

“I do not know why the Enterprise has not beamed us back yet, but it is possible they are all unharmed.”

“Yeah, you keep telling me that,” Geordi answered, and Data could feel the smile in his voice grow artificial. They say in a silence for a while, before Geordi spoke again. 

“Thank you for warming me up. ‘S pretty cold here.”

“It is ‘no problem’. I do not wish you to feel cold, Geordi.”

“Still. I’m.. I’m happy I’m here with you.”

“Happy?” Data cocked his head to the side, why would Geordi feel happy about being stranded on a cold planet?

“I’m happy that it’s you I’m stuck here with and not… I don’t know. Worf. Bet Worf wouldn’t hold me.” 

Geordi laughed against Data, and Data nodded.

“Yes, I doubt Worf would find physical contact like this enjoyable.”

Data felt Geordi shift a little, his face angled at him even though his visor was still in his hand. Data found himself looking at Geordi’s eyes, his face.

>>Accessing: beauty. A combination of qualities, such as shape, colour, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight.<<

Data shook his head a little and focused back on Geordi’s face, realizing Geordi had opened his mouth to say something.

“God, when we get back onto the ship, I’ll drown myself in hot cocoa.”

Alarmed, Data tightened his hold on Geordi, but Geordi just laughed.

“Not literally.”

“Ahh..”

And that’s where the Enterprise found them, after losing a rogue Romulan ship that had attacked them, damaging the connection to the planet. If Data was still holding onto Geordi when beamed back in the sick bay neither dr. Crusher nor anyone else mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, please point out any spelling errors !
> 
> I was hesitant to write this from Data's perspective, amd I'm not sure if I like this or not.


End file.
